Various types of snow vehicles are known in the art. Such snow vehicles suffer from a number of inadequacies, however. For example, some such vehicles can be difficult to shift. Further, some such snow vehicles suffer from vehicle architecture that is not conducive to operation in certain terrains and performance may be hindered.